1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optics and more particularly concerns an optical coupling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional optical systems, there is only one light detector for every light source and therefore only one light path. In the prior art, when a light source output needed to be switched among more than one optical device (e.g., an optical fiber), it was either connected to a multi-channel optical coupler or switched manually.
In prior art multi-channel optical couplers, high insertion loss and optical directivity problems exist. These problems render prior art multi-channel solutions unstable and uneconomical. In prior art manual switching solutions, each switch requires connection and disconnection of the optical device. This renders prior art manually switched solutions inconvenient and unreliable. For all these reasons, it is desired to have a fiber optic coupling device that allows simple switching among multiple optical channels.
There is a need for an apparatus that allows many fiber optic components to be tested at same time. Examples of such components include connectors, cables, couplers and the like. Because the apparatus is used for testing purposes only (either short or long term testing), stability and repeatability are the most important characteristics of any solution.
An example of an optical system that uses a moving reflector assembly is disclosed in co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/028.304, filed of even date by the same inventor as this application. It is hereby incorporated by reference.